Would you be mine Valentine
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: High rating due to language used. I can't think of a good summary but just read it if you wish to. Arigato


Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Bebop or any of the characters I just own the story... I wrote this after finishing watching the whole Perfect Collection it's a little rough in all sense. Language and my writing...please bear with me. This story has no time line it's AU and its OCC. To all those who have read my previous stories please bear with me again as real life sucks big time at the moment. Gomen.  
  
H.A  
  
Would you be mine...Valentine?  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
Jet appreciated the few hours of lonely silence he had by enjoying them in his favorite past time of trimming his rows of neat bonsai trees before it would be shattered in pieces by the sounds of endless bickering from the other members of his Bebop crew namely a certain Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you!" screamed a male voice that echoed up the hallway. "You very well know what's wrong with me!!! You fucking hell blew our chance of getting the bounty!!!" replied a screaming female voice. Jet let out a silent sigh as he placed his cutters down and walked off to the direction of the screaming and hopefully try and calm the ensuing trouble. "You're a fucking asshole!!! You know that Spike!!!???" the insult was thrown straight at him and was countered by his carefully smiled smirk. "Well it takes one to know one right...Faye?" he replied before lighting a cigarette and dragging a long puff into his lungs.  
  
"Well...I'm sooooo sorry mister high and mighty...bounty hunter extraordinaire...but sorry to kick your damn fucking butt off the podium that you're stuck on but weren't you the one who lost track on a 30 million woolongs bounty just because you thought you saw a ghost of some dumb blonde bitch you knew before in your previous life. You just had to make a big useless fucking U turn and hunt her down. And what good came out off it? All you got to find out was that she was a he...For God sakes Spike we were on Jupiter!!! There aren't any women there!!! Hello... is this getting through your damn thick green headed mop?" Faye shrieked as loud as she could so she could get her point drilled through to him. She was breathless when she finished and she knew she had him in her grasp so she looked smugly at him.  
  
"Oh...so now this is my fucking fault!....who was the one who got out maneuvered by a lousy two bit pilot with an excuse for a spaceship that could have fallen to pieces if you hit it with a simple boy's slingshot huh!!! And DO NOT I repeat DO NOT bring Julia into this" Spike replied his tone mirrored Faye's volume and his eyes stared her down hard. "Look you two stop this...did the two of you managed to catch Marcial DeCassano or not?" beamed a voice as Jet's figure slowly appeared through the tunnel. "NO! No thanks to her/him!!!" the two shouted at him in unison. Their reply left Jet with only one action that was put a hand in his face and shake it in despair.  
  
"No thanks to me!? Well sorry for trying to look after you're fucking back...maybe I should have left you there and let the guys have fun with you when you were shot down by him!!!" Spike shouted at her not only after he had deliberately walked closer to Faye to achieve the deafening effect of his screaming right in front of her. After that the two of them just stared at each other...Faye with her furious eyes staring up at Spike's own mismatched fiery eyes which were staring down hers.  
  
"Ha!!! Sorry to burden you then but I'm sure the men down there are much more qualified to be called a man rather then you Mr. Spiegel. The man who has the 'oh I'm so melancholy act' when I see blonde hair, when I hear the name Julia, when I go back to Mars and this and fucking that!!! God forbid Spike you were probably left way behind the queue when they passed out brains and you seem to have none in that bloody skull of yours you call your head. You know damn well that Julia's dead you saw her die and sure you did away with Vicious you almost got killed by it but it's been a year now!!! A whole damn fucking year!!! Damn it Spike!!! But do you listen? No...you still moped around...How dense can you get huh?! Can't you get it into that damn head of yours Spike that she was just screwing with you're damn head and maybe Vicious's as well and god knows how many other guys she before you two. You two just played into her hands like ants to sugar I'm a woman I know what are the right words, the right looks and all the other things that need to be done to have a guy melting in my hands...you just fell for it fucking hook line and sinker and for that you're the biggest fool I've ever seen" Faye's words came out in a mixture of screams, shrieks and mock laughter all of it directed at Spike. After her long shouting session Faye stepped back and prepared herself for the expected furry of curses and smart assed replies that she sort of knew he would throw at her. By the time she had lighted a cigarette and placed it between her lips to partake in a long drag there was nothing but silence.  
  
Looking up curiously she saw the standing figure of Spike in front of her doing nothing but stare down at the floor. Spike wasn't shouting, cursing or anything remotely to answer any of her insults. She could see that the cigarette was burning through his fingers but he didn't even flinch. Instead all he did was turn his back to face her and head off to his room silently not even his boots made any noise. "That's way hitting below the belt...Faye" uttered Jet's voice as he himself turn his back on Faye and went back to tend his bonsai trees. "Ahhhh....why am I made as the guilty one???" Faye couldn't believe that she had managed to run her mouth off again about Julia's death after she had managed to keep that name deep inside of her mind for months now. Truth was Faye envied her somewhat in her heart for even in her death she had Spike in her cold dead hands she hated her for that. She knew that Spike would be back to normal after a while so she thought nothing of his long lifeless silence. "All I need now is some much needed rest" she thought hiding the real pain behind that thought.  
  
Faye woke up cracking her eyes open just enough to see the lack of light shining under her door. Looking at her clock it read 7.30am she had woken up early and cursed herself for it "Might as well get an early bath" After getting herself up and ready she walked out of her room and into the still dark living area of the Bebop. "Bastard" she hissed while passing by Spike's door on her way to the bathroom. The running water and the gentle warm steam did wonders to her skin as she felt herself loosening up considerably from last night. Faye felt like she had been inside the bathroom for a long time now and somewhere in the back of her head she knew that pretty soon her enjoyment would be interrupted by loud knocking. She waited "Where is that damn lunkhead??!!" she thought silently as she had already prepared in advance her counter attacks for the morning and hated it for not being able to use them.  
  
In a gruff after giving up waiting she dried her considerably pruned skin dry and headed back to her room via the now lighted living area. "Maybe he's enjoying his coffee first" she thought again in silence but walking by she caught sight of only Ed and Ein on the floor doing there own things. She looked surprised at first and unknowing to her she had stopped right in front of Spike's door. She stood there looking at it as if it would speak to her of its master's departure from its inner walls just that previous night. "Hi there good morning ...he left last night. He left quietly too didn't even hear him leave." Jet announced as if trying to hint something to her while handing her a cup of coffee. "What the fuck do I care??? He could fuck himself up if he wanted to...I'm not his mother." Faye shouted at the door as if cursing it for letting Spike go. As her door pushed back to a closure behind her Faye sat down by her dressing table trying to act if nothing was amiss but she act couldn't fool anyone in the Bebop. Deep inside her she was thinking all sorts of thoughts 'Did he go out to a bounty?' 'Was he going to get drunk and get into a fight again as normal?' "Damn!!! Why am I worrying about that damn ass..." she thought and with that last thought she closed the part of her brain that was missing the certain green haired person.  
  
Days had passed and still no news on a certain Spike Spiegel filtering into the depths of the Bebop. Jet stood over Ed's shoulders trying to look if Ed could come up with anything on his current location. Spike's tracker had gone dead 2 days ago according to Ed "Spike-Spike signal just went puff while Ed was just getting fix on Spike-Spike person's location..." the child hacker sang. "God...where did he go? He should be back by now..." Jet sighed noiselessly as he rubbed the top of his thinning head back and forth. "Come on we shouldn't we be looking for bounties and not some green haired monkey..." cried Faye from where she was sitting down on the faded yellow couch. "And how did you know that we were looking for Spike?" asked Jet with a weak smile "Miss him by any chance or are you just conveniently sitting on his spot for a reason?" Faye quickly hid her embarrassing blush and replied "Well if you were after bounties I wouldn't sure be sitting down starving now would I?" Deep down though Faye was worried about him but she was just too stubborn to admit that to them and to her own self. Faye immediately stood up wanting to escape the further questions that might be embarrassing to her and went back into her room. Inside the dark room that was Faye's she whispered "Please come back in one piece you lunkhead..." It was almost like she was asking the Gods to guide him back to her side as a lone tear streamed down while she looked out to the dark bodiless space.  
  
Faye had drifted in and out of sleep when Faye thought she heard the low groans of a ship's engine coming to rest in the hangar. "That bastard's finally back...might as well give him a piece of my mind for making us worry about his worthless ass...' Faye thought with a smile as she gently race out of her room and to the hangar. Faye slowed down just about a few meters so as not to make it obvious that she was running. "So what the hell have you been up too?" she snide into the dark shadows of the hangar. She knew that the Swordfish was there she saw the tips of her wings by the dim light. All she wanted to hear was his voice replying her back with his personal brand of venom. The silence was deafening but just then the hiss of a door opening and a thump was heard. "Well Spike where the fuck did you drag your ass to for the past few days?? Better have a good fucking reason for making Jet worried the way he did about you." she yelled walking towards the landed ship. Once again silence greeted her but as she almost made it to the Redtail's side she heard a loud crashing sound.  
  
"This isn't right" she thought to herself as she ran towards the noise. There under the light Faye could see the on the floor blue outline of Spike's coat but it looked different somehow...the color was rather dark as if soaked by blood... "Blood??!!" Faye quickly ran towards him and gasped at the sight she saw. Slumped on the floor lying on his side was Spike his familiar blue coat and yellow shirt but it torn and bloodied, his breathing labored he was only barely alive. "Spike! What happened?" screamed Faye as she took his limp body onto her lap "Hi...ya...miss me...?" he uttered before his briefly opened eyes closed back on themselves again. After that all Spike could remember subconsciously were the distant shouts of his name and the floating sensations of being carried around.  
  
"Faye, you should get some sleep...you've been sitting there for 4 days now...Spike's not going anywhere." Jet's tired voice begged. Faye had been sitting by Spike's side tending to his wounds and also keeping an eye on him. She wasn't eating nor sleeping much in between all those days he laid there. Faye was tired for she had the dark bags under her eyes to prove it but the mixture of her guilt and heartache prevented her from getting her usual beauty sleep. For when she would fall asleep she would have nightmares of seeing Spike's return to her with his body in a complete bloody mess. Since seeing Spike returning the way he did it his body riddled with enough bullet holes and slashes to kill even the mightiest of fighters scarred her memories. It had taken both Jet and her almost five hours to completely close all the cuts and wounds that Spike had on him. During those tense hours hour Faye would cursed him on the hour but also nursed him almost the instant he groaned with pain.  
  
So there she was sitting beside him laying her head on his hand "Spike...why do you do this to yourself all the time? Each time we fight and I mention Julia's name you just have to go and try to get yourself killed. You were lucky to come back this time but what about the next time? I don't want to find you dead in some ditch somewhere...don't leave me like that again promise me please..." Faye's cut shot her whispered confession when she felt someone brushing her hair. "I didn't know you cared..." moaned a voice. She raised her head slowly just to stare up to those brown eyes again. "Just to let you know this time I didn't start it okay..." Spike tried his best to sit up but the pain pushed him back down. "Don't...just lay down...I'll get something for you to drink or eat you must be..." Faye was rushing to get up but she was held back by a heavily bandage arm.  
  
"Just sit down and listen to me for a while will ya..." he whispered. Faye reluctantly agreed and sat back down. She was getting lost gazing into his eyes once more "When I left that day I was mad at you and I did go around looking for a fight but half way to the bar I realized that you were right...I needed to release my past someway or another. That's why I decided to go to Mars and visit Julia's grave to ask her something..." Faye's eyes grew dark and distant as she heard him say that name. It felt like even then Spike still loved the dead woman more then her she hated feeling that way. Spike saw Faye's painful eyes from just mentioning Julia's name "Faye it isn't what you think...I went to her to ask her to forgive me for letting her go... I made my peace and was about to leave when I got ambushed by the remaining Red-Dragon's. I had to stay low and being injured doesn't help you move any faster through the back alleys now." Spike paused for a while causing Faye to look up but seeing him smile she kept her silence.  
  
"I managed to get back to the Swordfish and fly back here. I guess I just wanted to have one more fight with you before I die I guess...hehe or maybe I was delirious from the blood lost to actually want to come back to you eh..." Spike looked to Faye's eyes seeing her just sit there by his side silent. To him this was the first time he managed to leave her speechless "Faye...I went back there to ask her to forgive me for falling in love with someone else...I've fallen for you...Faye Valentine" Those words spoken from his lips were almost dream like to Faye she could hardly believe she heard Spike say them. "Spike..." she whispered as she took his hand in to hers and rubbed them by her cheek. "I know you sorta have something for me but it wouldn't be fair to you... Faye if I gave you what I could offer you back then which was very little and you deserve more then that...I have always wanted to give you more of me but I found that I have nothing to give you in return for your heart. But now I want to give you all of my heart if you want it that is."  
  
Gazing up after he had whispered those word to her Faye saw that Spike had drifted back into unconsciousness again this time her eyes became heavy as well and with that she laid her head on his hand and soon fell asleep herself by his side. She had dreams of going back to Earth this time it wasn't alone but this time with someone beside her. A tall man with wild green hair and mis-matched eyes.  
  
The End 


End file.
